ilanxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland
Roland is a character in the Borderlands series; he appears as a playable character in Borderlands, and as a major supporting NPC in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Roland is the Soldier-class of Borderlands. He is one of the four original Vault Hunters who came to Pandora, alongside his eventual girlfriend Lilith, Mordecai and Brick. Borderlands 2 significantly expands on his character, and Roland is featured as the leader of the Crimson Raiders, a faction opposing primary antagonist Handsome Jack. Roland serves as a major NPC, both as the player's primary quest giver and as the resistance leader on Pandora. History Background Events of Borderlands Events of The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Events of Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Events of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Events of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Events of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Events of Borderlands 2 :"Ah, so you're the one I've been hearin' all this radio chatter about. Name's Roland. I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, until I formed the Crimson Raiders. We'll catch up when I get back to Sanctuary --for now, I need your help. My men tell me Corporal Reiss hasn't returned the power core we need to keep the city's shields running. Bring Reiss back to Sanctuary, and you'll have earned your place in the Raiders." —Roland introduces himself to the player during the mission "The Road to Sanctuary". After arriving on Pandora and surviving through Jack's murder attempts and Captain Flynt's bandits, the new set of Vault Hunters - Salvador, Axton, Maya, Zer0, Gaige and Krieg - are instructed by the Guardian Angel to visit Sanctuary and meet Roland. During the new Vault Hunters' arrival at the Sanctuary, Roland is off on a mission and can't personally greet them. However, he contacts the Vault Hunters and introduces himself as a former Hunter. He previously sent one of his men, Reiss, to bring a power core needed to run the Sanctuary's shields, but due to Reiss' disappearance, Roland asks the Vault Hunters to help him, promising to induct them into the Raiders as a reward. He expresses grief when he learns that Reiss succumbed to injuries sustained from bandits, and asks the Vault Hunters to kill some of the bandits and reclaim the power core as an act of revenge. He then welcomes the Vault Hunters into the Raiders, but quickly goes off as he is attacked on his side. Fearing for his possible capture, Roland left an ECHO recorder for the Vault Hunters, where he properly instructs them that the Sanctuary is their new home. He also leaves a side quest for his men, asking them to take down four Hyperion assassins in Southpaw Steam & Power, a task in which the Vault Hunters succeed. :"Vault Hunter! Good to finally meet you in person. Hell of a job fighting through those Bloodshots - This'll just take a second." —Roland meets the player in person for the first time. :"We've got the Vault Key, but this isn't over yet. We've gotta find Jack and take him out. Lilith, take the Vault Key to Tannis. I'm going after Jack." —Roland's last words, shortly before being shot by Jack. Events of Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Character Personality Physical appearance Gameplay Trivia Appearances *''Borderlands'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Borderlands 2'' - Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (mentioned and fantasy) *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel''